1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to middleware. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of enabling ready and stable interoperation between different devices in a dynamic network environment and a network device using the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Middleware consists generally of software connecting different servers and clients in a variety of computing environments. Also, in a narrow range of meaning, middleware consists of software bridging the difference between various types of hardware, network protocols, application programs, local area network (LAN) environments, personal computer (PC) environments and operating systems installed within a single company. Namely, middleware is software enabling smooth communication between an application program and an operating environment in complex heterogeneous networks.
With the popularization of super high speed Internet and development of short range wireless communication technology, interoperation between different devices is becoming increasingly important. For example, home network devices may have a need to interoperate with each other for proper execution.
In particular, when the properties of other devices are not known, network devices need to interoperate with other devices in a dynamic network environment, such as an ad hoc network. For example, when a user of an audio system within a home network purchases a new personal digital assistant (PDA) and takes the PDA home, the user may want to play an MP3 file stored in the PDA using the audio system. In such an installation, network devices frequently need to interoperate with each other without knowing the properties of other devices on the network.
When all network devices in a network support a particular protocol and interoperate with other devices in the network, interoperation between the network devices and the other devices may be enabled by setting the network devices to operate according to the particular protocol. However, in an ad hoc network environment where networked devices are more diversified and the platform or protocol of each device is different, devices not knowing the properties of other network devices may not readily interoperate with the other devices.
Accordingly, a method and device for enabling stable and effective interoperation between different network devices are needed.